When You're Gone
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: Base on the song When You're gone by Avril Lavigne.


(a/n)This is my first Life with Derek Fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own the characters in this story.

**When You're Gone**

I never dreamed on falling in love with the most infuriating boy I have ever met. At first I didn't think he felt the same, but I thought different when we had fights. They day I found out he felt the same was a night I will never forget.

"Oh my gosh, can't you just act like a normal human for once," I yelled angrily as he pulled me into the living room. "I can't believe you punched Max. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Excuse me, but I think cheating on you with Kendra is wrong," he stated annoyed walking into the kitchen. I followed behind him.

"What?" I said stuttering. I noticed his lip was bleeding and grabbed a paper towel and put it to his lip and he winced.

"I saw him last night at Smelly Nellie's with her," He said looking at me with piercing eyes.

"So, that doesn't mean he is cheating on me with her."

"They were kissing Case!"

"I don't believe you," I yelled at him. "You're lying."

"Do I look like I am lying Case?" He had the saddest most sincere expression I have ever seen him use. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." I stormed out of the kitchen on the way to my bedroom when he ran after me and grabbed my arm by the stairs.

"Leave me alone," I said starting to cry.

"Casey," he yelled as I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut and crying on my bed.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

A few hours later there was a knock on my door. I didn't move from where I was laying. I herd the door open and shut quietly as he sat down beside me and started to rub my back.

"Derek?"

"Hmm"

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it? Why did you tell me this? Shouldn't you be somewhere happy about this?"

"Why would I be happy?" He asked quietly.

"Because," I said sitting up looking at him. "You live to hurt me! You hate me."

"Never Case," he said. "Never could I ever hate you!" Before she had a chance to say anything else his lips were on hers. It was the kind of kiss that would make you weak in the knees, and she was grateful that she was sitting on the bed so he wouldn't know the effect he had on her. She expected him to pull away with that cocky smirk and leave laughing. She pulled back when she felt his hand touch her face.

"I think I love you Case!" His blunt statement shocked me as I looked at him there was no joke in his voice or eyes.

I smiled and kissed him again. After we broke apart we fell asleep on my bed.

_And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. I wondered if last night was another dream. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. I didn't notice him behind me when I accidentally backed into him and spilled my cereal.

"Watch out Klutzilla!" he said. I looked at him about to fire back when I noticed he was smiling at me. As I walked over to the table, Derek place his bowl in the kitchen sink.

"See you at school," He said smiling at me and then walked out the door. George and Nora smiled knowingly and continued to get ready to leave for work.

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Derek and I have been dating for over a year and we were known as the cutest couple in school. Things were getting really serious between us. We were in our senior year of high school and things were getting hectic with prom, senior projects due, SATs, college applications and the scary future ahead of us.

"Case," Derek said running up to where I was standing talking to Emily. "Case, you'll never believe where I got accepted?"

"Toronto University?" I asked. When he nodded I screamed and hugged him.

"Just think a few months from know you and I will be living in dorm rooms on our own at Toronto University!" Derek said smiling. He leaned in and kissed me not caring who watched.

"I can't wait," I said smiling. Emily coughed beside me laughing.

"Excuse my interruption, but as was asking if you wanted to help me pick out my prom dress that haven't yet got."

"Are you insane Em!" I said looking at her. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Because I wanted to go with you, but you have been too busy with your boyfriend there," she said pointing to Derek who faked innocence. "Then before I knew it you already went prom dress shopping with your mom."

"Of course I will help you Em," I said smiling. "We will find you the perfect prom dress."

Two hours later we were at the mall walking out of a dress shop with Emily's prom dress. I looked in the window at Quicksilver and seen this shirt I know Derek would love.

"Oh," I said running into the store. "I have to get that for Derek." Emily just rolled her eyes and followed me in.

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

"Alright everyone this is the last dance, everyone enjoy!" Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor as the DJ played "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. His arms were wrapped around my waist protectively. He smiled down at me.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you look tonight?" he asked.

"Only a million and one times," I said smiling. His face turned serious as he reached down and kissed me.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said leaning on his shoulder and sighing.

After prom we walked around town for about an hour when he must have noticed I was shivering .

"Here," he said putting his dress jacket around me. I smiled up at him as we walked towards the house. I walked into my bedroom after kissing him goodnight and smiled at the clothes on the floor. Picking up a shirt that belongs to Derek I get out of the prom dress and get ready for bed.

As I climb into bed I smell the shirt and fall asleep.

_  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

"What?" I asked shocked. 

"I'm not going to Toronto," he said. "I got an offer to join the national guard in Seattle and I'm going."

"You can't" I cried. "What about out plans!"

"They are going to have to wait Case," he said. "I still meant what I said. I still want to marry you," he said grabbing my hands looking at the small ring on my finger. The wiping a tear from my face.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

"Don't forget I love you ok," he said holding her close at the bus station. "Don't fall in love with some loser in college."

"Don't you fall in love with some girl at a bar," I said looking at him.

"Never!" he said cupping my face in his hands. "I love you," he said kissing me once more before getting on the bus.

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

4 years has come and gone. Enough letters has been written to fill a novel. Finally he was on his way back home.

"Case," Emily said laughing. "Calm down, I can't finish your hair with you moving like that."

"Everything has to be perfect and I feel like everything is going so wrong!"

"Everything is going as planned," Emily said. "Just calm down! You're going to make me nervous and that isn't good for the baby."

"Sorry," I said smiling at my maid of honor. "Were you this nervous marrying Sheldon?"

"Yes!" she said. "Don't you remember you were there?"

"I know but it didn't seem like you were this much of a wreck," I said. "I feel as though I am going to throw up."

"And you're probably scared that he is going to change your mind to?" Emily said knowingly. "Trust me he's not going to leave!"

I smiled and let her finish my hair. Lizzie walked in a minute later all dressed up.

"Are you ready Case?" Lizzie said smiling.

"Yeah," I said looking at her and standing up. "Let's go!"

"Wow Case you look beautiful," Lizzie said smiling. Nora walked in letting everyone know it is time to go.

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

Walking down the ale with my father. I smiled as he lifted the veil and kissed me on the cheek handing me over to Derek.

"Do you Derek Michael Venturi take this woman Cassandra Lynn McDonald to have and to hold to love and to cherish through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said smiling at me.

"Do you Cassandra Lynn McDonald take this man Derek Michael Venturi to have and to hold to love and to cherish through sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the…"

Derek didn't give the preacher time to finish before he kissed her.

"Bride."__

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah  


At the reception the DJ announced that it was time for the bride and groom to dance to their song. After all this time the song was still out favroite. "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

**And Derek and Casey Venturi lived happily ever after!**

**(a/n) please review and let me know what you think of my story:P**


End file.
